


Chemical Infatuation

by stuckbetweenotps



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckbetweenotps/pseuds/stuckbetweenotps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall didn't really believe in true love. Maybe those who believed in it, really, truly believed in it, thought they could feel it. Thought that they could feel the emotion that comes from absolute infatuation. However, sometimes he pondered a little more and came to a conclusion that if you believed in it with all your heart, only then could you feel love.</p>
<p>Feedback is appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemical Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated. xx.
> 
> Based off of the songs Chemical Infatuation by Like A Storm and Demons by Imagine Dragons.

_"When you feel my heat,_

_Look into my eyes._

_It's where my demons hide,_

_It's where my demons hide."_

_Imagine Dragons_

 

Love wasn't something Niall ever really understood. It was omnipresent to him; everyone seeming to be blessed with it but he himself. Usually he didn't bother pondering the thought much, there was a lack of need for it while he spent his time drinking his worriesaway. Of course, what brought these worries and strain down on his fragile state of mind in the first place, was love, so really, thoughts of love were going to come when he was sober anyway. What he believed had been love at one time, though, was apparently not love, as it seemed to be going only one way, every time. To Niall, that was not true love.

 

What felt true to Niall, though, was that somewhere along the line of the many generations of human kind, some idiot created this concept, this beautiful theory of a thing called love. Something that, even in a dictionary, cannot be truly expressed in words. He felt like whomever decided to create this abomination, this inconceivable idea of the captivation of one person by another in such a strong light- they were simply crazy. Possibly in some sort of out-to-lunch mentality, a term he picked up from many of the girls in the area. Though, those girls wouldn't be finding love, though, until they learned to keep their mouth shut about other people, because that's the only reason they even used the phrase.

 

Niall didn't really believe in true love. Maybe those who believed in it, really, truly believed in it, thought they could feel it. Thought that they could feel the emotion that comes from absolute infatuation. However, sometimes he pondered a little more and came to a conclusion that if you believed in it with all your heart, only then could you feel love.

 

Similar to this night, Niall usually couldn't decide if he was pondering the thought of love or if she was dwelling on what he failed to feel.

 

Tonight, like every other night this week, was overcast. The moon barely shone, the stars were seemingly nonexistent, but you could see the chill in the air. Hell, you could almost feel it. Niall quite enjoyed this weather; the brightness of the moon and stars being hidden despite their boldness, much similar to his thoughts. Cloudy.

 

Drinking used to be all in good fun. A night at the pub, grinding on anyone willing, doing body shots, giggling when he or someone he was with fell on their ass. It used to be a time to just flat-out not care. Be rambunctious and just embrace the youthfulness they were blessed with. Anymore, drinking was just Niall's method of washing the sadness down, keeping it at bay. But when he'd sober up, everything would flood back in, and the cycle that had begun, soon became vicious.

 

Niall knew that eventually, the cycle would end. Something would come along to push him along and getting him going again, but he had no idea what.

 

Yet.


End file.
